mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Portia Times
| location = Central Plaza | hours = 08:00 - 18:00 |owner = Mei |employee= Erwa |map=Map Portia Times.png }} The Portia Times is Portia's local newspaper, operated by Mei, the main reporter who is often spotted running all over town searching for the latest scoop, and Erwa, who helps Mei in the office and with reporting jobs. The newspaper's headquarters is the Atara Times, where Mei had previously worked. The Portia Times office is located in Central Plaza, between the Barber Shop and Martha's Bakery. On the second day of the first month, the player receives a letter from the Portia Times introducing themselves. Throughout the year, Portia Times offers free news articles about Portia and other Free Cities, as well as allows the player to post ads about their Workshop on the billboard outside. History During the time that the player still lived in Barnarock, Mei was sent to the Portia Times from the Atara Times after voicing her unhappiness with not being given any good reporting jobs, instead serving coffee to her seniors. She joined forces with Erwa, determined to make the Portia Times succeed despite their dire lack of funding.Mei in News Camera: "Hey there Builder-welder, have you visited our Portia Times office before? It doesn't look like much, right? That's because we're under funded. HQ is completely ignoring us as they don't think it's even worth having a newspaper in Portia, because 'nothing ever happens there.'" At the time of the player's arrival in Portia, the Portia Times operates with little other than painstakingly hand-copied articles and illustrations. As part of Read All About It!, Mei tasks the player with crafting a Printing Press to help the Portia Times expedite the article-making process. After the Printing Press is presented to her, it is permanently placed on the raised wooden deck in the back of the office. Later, in News Camera, she also asks the player to acquire a Camera to supplement their articles with more professional photos. The player keeps the camera obtained during the mission and can use it at any time, and is occasionally asked to take photos for new articles, starting with Photos of Portia. After finishing Photos of Portia, Mei publishes her first article with non-hand-drawn pictures, LOCAL BUILDER SAVES THE DAY! Missions All of the missions that can be done for the Portia Times are as follows: #'' Read All About It!'' #'' News Camera'' #'' Photos of Portia'' #'' An Interview of Gale'' #'' An Interview with the Research Center'' #'' An Interview with the Church of the Light'' #'' Letter to the Editor'' Billboard Located just outside the Portia Times, the billboard posts all the latest happenings in town, as well as post advertisements for the player's Workshop. The newspaper covers both local and world news. Advertisement For a fee of 100 , the player can post one advertisement for the player's Workshop, which lasts a week and rewards 20 reputation points the morning after it is posted. Only one ad can run at a time. Posting five ads earns the The Advertiser achievement. Local news The following news articles are listed in chronological order based on main mission completion. Amber Island Bridge Now Open! After completing Bridge to Amber Island: The Prince of Thieves After completing The Cave on Amber Island: Dee-Dees Come to Portia After completing The Dee-Dee Stops Here: Street Lights Installed After completing Let There Be Light: Panbat Epidemic! After completing Panbat Infestation: Builder Defeats Rat King! After completing The Poisoned Water: Meeting Mr. Ack After completing Fixing Ack: LOCAL BUILDER SAVES THE DAY! After completing News Camera: Interviews LONG LIVE THE MAYOR After completing An Interview of Gale: THE BRAINS OF PORTIA After completing An Interview with the Research Center: FOLLOW THE LIGHT After completing An Interview with the Research Center: World news Besides the local news reported by Mei and Erwa, the Portia Times publishes articles dispatched by other Free Cities. Tensions Rise Between Duvos and Ethea Seesai Warns Duvos Conflict Imminent! Analysis of the Orzu Ruins Situation References Category:Buildings Category:Portia locations